


Slime Girl World

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gender Identity, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Girl Penis, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maids, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Porn, Sex, Shapeshifting, Slime, Slime Girl, Smut, Stupidity, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation, bimbofication, bimbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: A ditzy slime girl has her way with a rich paramour, but ends up changing a lot more than his mind in the process!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Slime Girl World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick content warning for sex, body alteration, some not-totally-consensual gender transformation, and intelligence draining. It's still a mostly light story, though!

It was a big day for Frank. The young, powerful investor had sat through one distracted meeting after another paying half attention to how much money other people had made him that quarter. Normally he would have voraciously absorbed up the news, laser focused on how much richer he was that week than the last. But that day it was all secondary to some one-on-one time with his girlfriend, Joolie.

The term “girlfriend” was, admittedly, a bit of a stretch. Everything with Joolie was. Frank paid good money for her continued company. And Joolie wasn’t technically a “her.” She wasn’t even human. She was a Slime.

There was simply no other word for it. Well, there were, but most of them weren’t very polite. Slimes were humanoid, but with the ability to change their shape at will, as long as that shape was _also_ basically humanoid, As such their gender identities were as fluid as they were in their viscous, natural forms.

They were also relative newcomers in human history, just sort of popping into existence on Earth about two hundred years prior. 

Textbooks were a little blurry on _how_ , exactly. Had they arrived in some long since lost and forgotten spaceship, fallen through a wormhole, or been transplanted whole cloth from another universe? It just wasn’t clear. But their impact on human society was. The first interspecies relationships started almost immediately — thanks in part to the relatively ravenous and open-minded sexual appetites of the Slimes. That same open-mindedness spilled back into human culture. Sex work wasn’t just legal these days; it was booming. Being willing and able to shape their bodies to the whims of customers made a lot of Slimes take to the industry with aplomb, It was amazing what people got used to after a generation or two. Not that everyone did. There were those rude names, after all, 

Frank never called Joolie by any, of course (outside of special occasions in the bedroom, or if he was extremely upset with her). The two had been lovers for just six months, but the investor doted on this gooey pink princess he hired from a _very_ exclusive agency.

Sometimes he felt a little bad about calling her a “princess” (but only a little). She was pink, a color Frank always associated with the feminine, and she almost always assumed an equally feminine form. Yet Slimes were shapeshifters. They changed forms as easily as humans changed shoes. This came up _quite_ a lot between Frank and Joolie — in bed that is. Just as Frank was willing to do almost anything for her, she was willing to _become_ anything for him.

“Jool,” he called into the substantial apartment they shared. “I’m home!”

“Oh, monsieur!”

A pair of tits that matched the size of the domicile jiggled around one corner. It was attached to a French maid in a cleavage-focused mockery of a uniform. One dainty hand held a feather duster. High heels clicked on the hardwood floor, below garter belts that rose up, up, up thick, smooth thighs. The flesh spilled over the garters slightly, as if the curves couldn’t be contained by human devices. 

“The master of the house,” the maid continued in a terribly inauthentic accent. She approached Frank happily, wrapping her arms around, and pressing her breasts into the taller figure. “It is so good to see you.”

Frank and Joolie kisses deeply. As they did, the uniform melted away — along with the woman’s very human appearance. It was replaced by Joolie’s soft, translucent pink body. She looked more-or-less like a naked and slightly round woman, storing some of her excess biomass in a plump tummy and still-huge tits. The roundness continued into wide hips and tapered into dainty legs. Up top, she had bee stung lips and an adorable nose. Jool’s hair could be whatever it wanted, but just then it was toned purple in long, wavy locks. And Frank was as turned on as ever after seeing her lose cohesion.

Slimes could take whatever shape they chose, in their normal consistency, but things like skin color and clothes were harder. They only lasted about thirty minutes. And Joolie wasn’t exactly the best shifter… Slime brains didn’t work exactly the same as humans’ did, but it was pretty much agreed they were as smart as humans. That was to say some were super-geniuses, while others were village idiots. Joolie was on the latter side of the spectrum: a ditz among Slimes.

That, too, worked just fine for Frank. He liked to get what he paid for. And what he paid for was a live-in whore that would obey his every fantasy. The fact that Joolie wasn’t good for much else, and enjoyed the arrangement just as much as he did thanks to her endless libido, was a nice bonus.

“I love having you home,” she said with a slight warble. “I get, like, so bored here playing by myself all day!”

“I know, honey.” Frank stroked her globs of “hair” as he spoke. When he did, her body shifted slightly to gold. There was a faint scent of _actual_ honey.

Shapeshifting was incredible stuff. It made Slimes highly sought after in all kinds of industries: research and development, entertainment, even espionage. Though the most popular by far was the sex work.

Joolie, still golden and smelling sweet, undid her beau’s tie. He removed his own jacket. Frank was fairly fit underneath. Not Olympic swimmer levels, but in shape enough to wear his weight well on a tal frame. His black hair was cut short and professional. His cool blue eyes gave a defining feature to his angular, handsome face. He could play them down to look plainly trustworthy, or accentuate them if he wanted to catch someone else’s eye.

“How was wooork?” Joolie was being polite, but playful, and wasn’t very good at hiding her own anxiousness. “Do anything fun?”

“Nothing special,” Frank replied. “Actually, I was thinking about what you asked all day…”

“Really!?” Jool undid the buttons of Frankie's white dress shirt, just as she did every evening. “Oh, I’m like, so glad, Frankie! But, like, what did you think?”

Her eyes widened — literally, just a little bit. Her warm, fluid hands slid over his chest. They left streaks that quickly evaporated, just as her footprints did when she walked in her natural state. Frank scratched a small, graying spot above his temple, not looking at her directly.

“I thought… maybe we could try it. Just this one time!”

His attempt to temper her reaction failed. Joolie trilled. Her soft body shuddered and shifted through a spectrum of colors. She was a full foot shorter than her benefactor, but she clenched him in a slimy bear hug just the same.

“Mmm,” she began. “You’re totally too good to me! I love you, I love you, I love you!”

“Okay,” Frank replied, pushing her back down a bit. “Calm down. I said we can try it. If I don’t like it, we go back to something I do like, okay?”

“Of course Frankie baby,” Joolie melted an inch or two, but clasped her lover’s hand and pulled him from the door. “I’ve just, like, never gotten to try it with you. And I promise it’s _so_ fun. All my old customers loved it once they actually tried it!”

Joolie tugged and Frank relented. With his free hand, he continued to disrobe, and the pair stumbled past one piece of overpriced furniture after another. By the time they got up the stairs and into a bedroom, he was as naked as his partner. 

He stood patiently by the foot of the bed they shared as she oozed into position. Sitting atop it, she smiled a pink smile, and spread her legs.

It was a familiar sight to Frank. What came next wasn’t familiar at all. Joolie stuck the rounded tip of an index finger into her naturally wet, transparent snatch — now plainly visible. As she did, however, her body morphed and molded around the crotch. She pulled her finger away and a shape followed. A lengthy, thick, and perfectly pink cock firmed you in place of her earlier genitals. Two smooth testicles glinted beneath it. Despite its size and preplanned stiffness, Frank once again saw it as girlish, just like his princess.

Joolie was otherwise unchanged: a beautiful woman with a beautiful, shining rod. It was about as large as Frank’s own, when he was erect, but had the preternatural shapeliness of most Slime constructs. Frank had to admit that it was… quite something.

“Wow,” he mustered. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Of course not, silly!” Joolie pulsed with the molten, internal heat she sometimes did. “And it’s, like, totally normal. Even humans do it together all the time with strap-ons and stuff.”

Just the word “strap-on” made Frank cringe a bit. He was no prude, that was certain, but he had a very _particular_ view of what his own masculinity looked and felt like. Joolie had opened his mind up to a great many things, but he was hesitant. He liked being in charge — not just of the Slime he employed and sheltered. This was a new experience. 

“We can take it super slow, Frankie,” Joolie added. “You can start with your mouth. You’ll get, like, a feel for it!”

She giggled. Her whole body wiggled slightly with the sound.

“Then we can try other stuff when you’re not so nervous.”

Now _that_ got Frank’s attention. He wasn’t about to have his Jool think he was _scared_ of her. He slid tentatively to his knees.

“That’s good,” Joolie continued. “Just like you’ve seen me do, like, a thousand times! Slow and totally easy… I can change just size so it’s not too much for you.”

Joolie softened the firm surface. It grew more flaccid and smaller than Frank’s own pecker. In a way, that seemed to help most of all. He realized he had almost felt _threatened_ by Joolie. That wouldn’t do, either. He worked hard, dammit, and provided a lot! He was no billionaire, but he was wealthy enough to pay for the two of them to live in comfort together — provided his young lady played her part. He wasn’t nervous and he wasn’t intimidated. He would try this, just once. Then she would owe him _big time._

Hands sinking into her creamy knees, Frank lowered his mouth around the tip of Joolie’s member. It stiffened and spread out almost immediately — faster than any human cock could manage. But he was all-in now. So he wrapped his lips around the rod and let himself get a feel for it, as suggested.

It was… warm. And sweet. It didn’t taste any different than the rest of the body he had worked his tongue up and down many times before. On instinct, he did the same again, running his slick muscle up the underside and suckling the tip when he reached it, all in one smooth motion.

“Aah!” Joolie quivered like gelatin. “Oh god Frankie!”

It felt… good, to make her react that way. The sweet taste was another immense help. He had worried about that, knowing humans were supposedly much saltier. His own saliva rushed up to mingle with the stiff cylinder.

Joolie moaned her warbly moan. Frank, recognizing a cue when he heard it, started to suck in earnest. He tried to think of what else she had done for him in the past. So he leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand while he used the other to caress Joolie’s soft new sack. He wasn’t even sure if she was sensitive in that same way as humans, but he got no complaints. Instead the Slime clutched fistfuls of bedsheets and moaned again into the air.

That seemed like a yes, so Frank picked up the pace. It took a few awkward bobs of his head, but he found a rhythm that worked for both of them. The pair pumped and sucked and slurped as one.

Her shivering and groaning emboldened the once-nervous man. Having learned from a master, he was confident in his ability to excite her quickly. It was actually… kind of fun. Especially as her poor shifting skills caused the cock to lose cohesion in his mouth.

It was subtle, at first, but Frank was sure he felt bits of her essence dribbling into the back of his throat. The mild, syrupy taste of Jool’s equivalent to precum was easy to swallow. And Frank wasn’t about to stop there. If anything, the liquid pouring down his throat encouraged him, building pleasant heat in his own belly. He was getting _into_ this now. It wasn’t so bad at all!

“Don’t stop,” Joolie gasped. “Frankie please! Please, please, please! It feels too good. Oh gosh. Oh god!”

Her squishy body shuddered. The sweet stuff found its way into Frank’s sinuses, and for a moment he had trouble keeping up with her, but couldn’t slow down. 

There was a tingle in Frank’s head where the Joolie goo entered… and then it was gone, replaced with mild euphoria that blended into his general enjoyment of cocksucking. He was getting… almost lightheaded? Maybe he was overexerting himself. But he didn’t stop. He kept his mouth bouncing and siphoning around her shifting, stretching shaft. It was wonderful and warm and wet with a mixture of Slime essence and human spit.

Then Joolie outright shrieked. The dam burst. A thicker, hotter fluid than the false pre poured out of her makeshift member. It caught Frank by surprise, but his reactions had grown too sluggish to respond any way but the one he knew best from secondhand experience. He swallowed.

The taste was as heavenly as the dribble he had caught before, but fifty times as potent. The sticky goo tickled the inside of his throat. The tingle spreading up and down his esophagus made Frank think he was gagging for a second, but it wasn’t that. If anything his throat was… relaxing. Joolie kept cumming, and cumming, and cumming. And Frank could only blink as it poured into him.

It wasn’t just his reflexes that grew sluggish. His whole body took on a new weight — Joolie’s weight. Some of it sank into his stomach, of course, but not all. The tingle gave way to more euphoria. Joolie was _evaporating_ , like she always did, except there was no place for the matter to go. No place but inside of Frank.

“Oh god,” she repeated. “Oooh! Uhhh! Uh, uh, ungh!”

She wrapped oozing fingers around his head to keep it gently but firmly sealed around the constructed penis. Frank blinked rapidly. He tried to speak, but more goo got in, and he gulped and gulped. The goo kept up its steady flood. The only solution was to pull himself off or keep on gulping.

When he tried to grip her arms, however, he realized all the strength had left his body. It was tough to get a real grip on Joolie at the best of times. Now it was downright impossible. His palms just rubbed against her supple Slime-flesh, causing another burst of enjoyment from his whore.

“Mmm,” Joolie’s continued. Her eyes closed in concentration (though you could still see them through the lids.. “Yesss! Frankie, that’s so good.”

Yes, thought Frankie. So good. His arms relaxed. His throat continued following suit. The fluid kept pouring. His swallows grew gentler, but more steady. He was taking her all in now. It was all he could do! It wasn’t bad, though. It was good… so good. 

He let his face sink forward slightly. Joolie’s crotch expanded to fit it. She was as out of it as he was — completely oblivious to her inhumanly long orgasm. All the while, part of herself poured into her lover, gobbled up and spreading throughout.

The miracle biomass spread and pushed and plugged. It rushed up his sinuses again and dribbled from one nostril, just as his own spunk had down inside Joolie many times before. Then it continued. It pushed its way up, down, up, down into the cells of Frank’s body and brain. He happily, helpfully sucked and gulped as it did, eyes unfocused and half rolled up into his head as he did.

Mass was exactly what Frank gained. As if it knew where and what to fill, the glue pressed against specific parts of his body, even as it gummed up the gears of his mind. His bare chest had already started to slope forward slightly… Now it positively _bulged_ into two warm, pale jugs not unlike the ones he’d watched wobble on the French maid uniform just moments ago.

A similar shift occurred around his hips. His thighs and buttocks inflated into smooth, bulbous drumsticks. His belly bulged a bit into a happy swell, as even his changing shape couldn’t contain the influx of sweet liquid.

When Frankie’s lips stretched to cover more of the cum pump filling him with new curves, he found the contours didn’t snap all the way back to their original configuration. His jawline remained thinner — his lips much fuller.

His eyes fluttered with a total absence of concentration, but also because errant hair receded from the rest of his body, instead sprouting there to lengthen his lashes. His usual black follicles also extended, pushing past his now svelte jaw, then over his shoulders. It thickened and darkened and straightened as it grew. Frankie didn’t just look more feminine; he was as preternaturally gorgeous as his rented companion when she shifted to his tastes.

Frankie’s arms drooped to either side of his fuckable behind, palms up. His thick tits jiggled with each continuous gulp of goop. 

After what felt like an instant to the thoughtless Frankie, but actually lasted more than two minutes, Joolie finally stymied her flow.

“Ngh,” she said, squirting just a bit more splooge into what she didn’t realize had become her receptacle. “Baby… that was so _good_. I haven’t been able to do that in a-”

Collecting herself, the Slime finally removed her hands from Frankie's head, bringing them to half-cover her own mouth. Although, once again, her shocked expression was still visible behind her see-through skin.

She retracted her rod from Frankie, who stared up through pretty, dazed eyes at his companion beneath his new, flat bangs. 

He had really filled out, with knockers as big as any he had requested from Joolie, as well as hips, thighs, and a butt to match. A mixture of spit and Slime slime poured out of his open mouth and down between his new cleavage.

“Frankie!” Joolie’s voice quavered. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry! I, like, totally didn’t realize how long I had been going. I just get so excited, and it had been a _really_ long time, y’know?”

“Uh,” Frankie answered in a voice that was not his own. Besides the visible changes, the Slime had also rearranged his vocal folds into something husky, but still more fitting of this new shape. 

The investor had the voice and hourglass figure of an extremely endowed woman in her mid-twenties. Or maybe a model in her mid-twenties. Or perhaps a well-paid, massively slutty bimbo in her mid-twenties…

“Baby,” Joolie trilled. She slid off the bed and onto her own knees to hug her Frankie. Their matching melons squeezed into one another. “I totally forget this every time! I just get so lost in the moment, y’know?”

“Huh,” Frankie gurgled. “For… get?”

“When two Slimes mate we, like, totally project our desired shapes into one another,” Joolie marched on. Her pink face flushed a deeper shade of crimson with embarrassment. “And if we’re not, like, super, duper careful to control ourselves with humans, it can kinda do the same thing!”

“Wha-What?” Frankie felt his mind catching up with his situation. The changes were settling. “But… But I’m...”

Frankie looked down at his new shape — listened to his new voice. He slowly lifted a clump of long, shiny hair covering his still nipple. That’s when he noticed he still had his own cock. It was visible below his chest, still excitedly pushing its stiffness toward Joolie. 

“Don’t worry, though, baby! I’ve _totally_ made this mistake before. A buncha times, actually!”

Frankie's thoughts continued flowing back, albeit slowly. He had agreed to… something. And it had felt really, really good. It probably had something to do with sex. He was still sooo hard. But something was different. He had a tough time finding his center of gravity, even on his knees. Why was he on his knees? Luckily Joolie was there to prop him up. She was saying something, too.

“You… You made me… look like you. You made me look like... like some slut!”

“Yep!”

“You… stupid whore!” Frankie didn’t exactly have a leg to stand on, looking and sounding like a pubescent fantasy just then, even if he could stand at all. “How am I supposed to explain this? Who’s gonna take me seriously?”

“It’s okay,” Joolie soothed, holding one of Frankie’s (now much more slender) hands. ”I can totally fix this.”

“Oh thank god,” Frankie breathed. “You can change me back.”

“Umm… No.”

“But you just fucking said you could fix it!“

“I can! Technically. The same Slime that changed you can totally change you back. It's just that I’m, like, waaay not smart enough to do something like that on purpose.”

“Goddammit, Jool!” Frankie’s face was flushed with anger. He was too weak and wobbly to do much about it, though. “Then what am I gonna do?”

“It's okay! I know you’re, like, totally unhappy with how you look right now,” she added. “I just gotta fix _that_! Most of me — my, like, _being_ — got swallowed. It went _down_ and squished around and made you all curvy and pretty. I just gotta even things out a little!”

“What?” Frankie had lost the thread of her tortured explanation. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

“I'm saying you just gotta relax, Frankie!” She giggled. “I’ve done this a buncha times, too, and everyone says it’s _way_ better than changing back after they try it. You won’t be so nervous about sucking yummy cock _or_ people taking you seriously anymore. If you're just super happy with your sexy new body, like I always am, that'll solve everything!"

“Wait,” Frankie replied. “I can't be happy with this. I’m not a woman!”

“Neither am I, silly!” With that, Joolie pressed her melty index fingers against each of Frankie’s ears. “I’ll just change that, too. Easy!”

“Bu- Uhhhh…”

As he tried to protest again, the same sensation that poured down Frankie’s throat entered his ear canals: a warm tingle followed by numbing pleasure. Euphoria. Joolie shifted and entered into the one part of her lover that hadn't been fully affected by her intrusion. Though it wasn’t unpleasant. Just the opposite, in fact. As soothing slime permeated his brain tissue, he could feel the leftover Joolie pooled within him reconnect to the new mass. The all-over sensation was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. It smothered Frankie's thoughts with comfort.

It wasn’t the same as becoming one with Joolie, or anything like that. Frankie was still Frankie. But the Joolie inside him massaged the clay of her human mind.

Wait... Her mind?

Yes, her. Frankie was a girl, after all! She looked and sounded like a pretty, happy girl. She might as well just admit it. It was much nicer than insisting she was something anyone could see she wasn’t. Anyone could see her huge tits, plump lips, and juicy ass. She liked it when people saw those things. If she wasn’t a girl, she might try to hide them, but since she was, she loved to show off her body any chance she got.

Frankie made an “ooh” sound through an open, purse-lipped smile. Her eyes rolled back slightly into her head as the space behind them was informed what a huge, horny bimbo she was. 

It simply didn’t occur to Joolie to add anything besides the things that made her happy, so that’s exactly Frankie got — the forethoughts of a happy, professional slut who wiggled and jiggled in pretty clothes other’s amusement. Frankie couldn’t jiggle as much as Joolie, of course. Nor could she shapeshift her own sexy clothes that showed off her ass and tits and legs and nice big cock. She would need to buy some!

Frankie remembered buying things. Lotsa things. She needed money for that, though. She had money. But she would need more of it if she wanted to buy new clothes and toys and makeup and all the things that made sluts like her happy.

Joolie’s mind didn’t quite work like a human’s. It didn’t quite work like a lot of Slimes’! But she injected what wisdom she had, pushing out and replacing that which Frankie had accrued during her short, successful career. Frankie had said nobody would take her seriously anymore, so it was probably fine to get rid of all those smart thoughts couldn't use anyway.

She reconnected those loose ends to all the new stuff: being sexy, having other people ogle her, loving the touch and taste and smell of pussy and cock. Had Joolie added those things yet? Oops! She made sure to do so then, informing Frankie they were a great way to make money doing what she loved, just like Joolie.

Joolie was so nice. Joolie helped Frankie understand she was a sex toy only good for fucking and sucking and taking and tonguing and thrusting her own wonderful cock. Pussy was nice, but so was cock. Joolie had a wonderful cock sometimes. Joolie was so nice.

Last but not least, Joolie made other connections to new pathways already waiting inside Frankie. The bimbofication had also built thick nerve clusters up and down her absurd body. They just didn’t know how to talk to her brain! Joolie made sure they did — flipping a mental switch inside Frankie that set her ultra-sensitive private parts ablaze. The two oozy boobs pressed into her own milkers sent lightning strikes of pleasure down to her hardon. It twitched, she cried out, and her whole body came, alongside a new understanding of erogenous zones. 

After swallowing so much, Frankie erupted with her own white geyser of gloop right onto Jool. The Slime smiled and let the liquid subsume into her body, enjoying the peristalsis of absorbing warm spunk.

There was a soft slurping noise as Joolie extracted her fingers. The human woman blinked. Without realizing it, she had begun to drool again.

“There,” Joolie said. “How do you feel?”

“Uh,” Frankie replied, out of breath. “I think I’m, like, horny?I really… really... want cock.”

The word sang in Frankie’s mind. Her own penis twitched slightly with remembered yearning.

“That’s great! We can just, like, pick up where we started. I was totally gonna ask if we could try putting it up your ass this time.”

Joolie slid her hand down to the human dick, wiping off the excess splooge, and letting it absorb into her as well. The new whore whimpered and twitched even harder than before.

“Yes,” she said. “Ohmygod _yes_!”

“Yay,” the Slime chimed. She bent the naked bimbo, now maybe half as smart as her, onto all fours. She recreated her own pretty pink packer at it’s full size, and tested it against the rim of Frankie’s virigin asshole. 

Her reset pleasure centers erupted again. The tips of her dangling new bazooms hardened like rocks. Another trickle of cum fell to the floor.

“Afterwards though,” Joolie continued. “I really gotta tell my boss what happened. They’ll send some, like, really nice men to pick us up and fuck us, but also take us to the agency.”

“Aah! Uh… Uh huh,” Frankie managed, as sweet, warm ooze began to stretch against the confines of her hole. “Yes, yes, yes, god yes!”

“Mhmm,” Joolie agreed. “You’ll really like it there. All my ex-clients do! My boss is the one who taught me how to fix my little oopsies, and they’re always hiring. You’ll even get to meet some of my old clients like you, who weren’t sold off full-time.”

“Oh fuck, of fuck, oh fuck,” Frankie continued. Joolie was absentmindedly pumping her full of hot, pliable schlong. It stretched and searched inside, finding a round, warm place within her that made Frankie’s mind explode. It lapped at her now super-stimulated prostate like a tongue. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

Frankie couldn’t wait for everything Joolie described. It was turning out to be such a big day for her.


End file.
